Dossier: The Warlord
A brilliant and brutal krogan warlord who fought in the Krogan Rebellions, Dr. Okeer has become obsessed with saving the krogan people from the genophage and is believed to have contacted the Collectors in an attempt to gain technology to that end. He is currently in a Blue Suns camp on Korlus, though the nature of his relationship with the mercenary group is unknown. Acquisition This mission is available after the mission on Freedom's Progress and is part of the first set of Dossier Missions provided by the Illusive Man. Preparation You will face both shielded and armored enemies during this mission, so there is no one critical flavor of power you need and a balanced squad makes sense. However you will encounter quite a few enemies in distant and inaccessible locations, so squadmates with sniper rifles -- that is, Garrus or Zaeed -- come in particularly handy during this mission. Their Concussive Shot can sometimes be used to knock people off of ledges and balconies as well, as can biotics. Walkthrough Arrival When you land on Korlus, you will hear Jedore, the Commander of the local Blue Sun garrison, talking over a loudspeaker. Your squadmates provide various interesting comments on that. Continue on, you don’t need to worry about cover until you make a right turn at the end. When you make the turn and go down the stairs immediately move your squad into cover as you will come under fire from on top of the stairs. Stay in cover and keep putting down fire until the enemies are dead. Run up the stairs and there is a wounded merc on the ground. Talk to him. The conversation with the merc will lend some morality points as long as you have enough Paragon or Renegade points. They each can lead to enemies standing down or being misled. You also have the option of, rather than using Charm/Intimidate, of telling the merc to stay silent when his allies radio in - he will initially comply, followed by a Renegade interrupt as he risks warning his squad. You can get some answers about what is going on at the planet and the krogan wandering around. The options can provide some good info for later. The merc eventually wanders off at the end of the conversation, provided you didn't kill him after not using Charm/Intimidate. Continue on and be prepared for more enemy contact, and more annoying speeches from the loudspeakers. The next series of fights will be with enemies in inaccessible locations, so you will receive relatively little ammo resupply until you reach the Tank Grown Krogan. So you may want to consider conserving your best ammo (e.g. sniper or assault rifle) for key targets, reverting to pistols and powers when there are only one or two enemies. Since there is no time pressure and since they cannot advance on your position, you can exclusively use powers to patiently kill them. Moving on requires you to keep in cover. You may also want to equip yourself or one of your squadmates with a sniper rifle. In the next area, stay in cover and take out the mercs across the way. There are some Blue Suns Heavies with rocket launchers, so keep in cover when they fire and look out for your squadmates as well. After they are eliminated, move to the right and down the stairs watch out for more mercs. The mercs will be on the upper-level bridge and on the ground, so stay alert. After killing the mercs here but before moving on and down the dirt ramp, grab the Medi-gel then continue. The next area has a krogan whose name reads as Tank Grown Krogan. He is friendly, so take out the mercs overhead instead. Once the mercs are down, talk to the krogan to get more answers about what is happening here with Okeer's research. At the end of the conversation, he moves a massive panel to allow your squad into the research base. He will not come with you, however, so continue on. Research Base Outskirts Be prepared for updates over the loudspeakers about your progress and how you are frustrating the Blue Suns leader, Jedore, and how her mercs are getting sloppy in that they can’t take you out but can take out hundreds of reject krogan. Pick up the credits from the dead Blue Suns merc before you move on. As you proceed down the dirt path, be careful once you reach about half way. Send your squad ahead of you because there will be some mercs that come around the corner to head you off as you enter the base. On higher difficulty levels it is very possible they can kill you before you can retreat or get into cover. In addition to sending your squad ahead to the cover at the bottom, and of course using their abilities whenever possible, be aware that although there is no formal cover at the top of the hill you can "back up" past the crest and in doing so get out of line-of-sight of the bottom. Be prepared that your squad will most likely die, quite possibly without even hurting the spawned opposition. Once past them you arrive at a particularly hard area because the krogan in this area will continue to spawn for quite some time, initially alone then in pairs, approximately ten in total. You have the choice to try to hold and kill them all, or stop them spawning by gradually advancing past their spawn point. It is even possible to avoid fighting the krogan entirely if you are quick, flexible, and follow the correct path (left branch first, then right branch). This is a viable approach even on Insanity, and once the timing is learned can be done consistently and doesn't require special abilities. Walk when krogan aren't shooting you, run when they are, and take cover briefly in the middle. The mercs will come out first until you reach the halfway point in the area. You can either take the upper or lower paths, as neither has a real advantage here. The mercs will be of the entire Blue Suns arsenal except for Commanders. Expect mostly Troopers on lower levels, and more challenging ones like Legionnaires on harder levels. On Insanity you usually get all krogan from the beginning after the first two mercs which try to surprise you at the corner. Halfway through, the krogan start coming out, and they have armor and health to contend with. They will be the challenging part because you can take either path but the upper one has a little more cover for two people. If you choose this path, then leave one squadmate behind to cover your back as you and the other squadmate get past the bridges and beyond to deactivate the infinite spawn point - you will hear a voiceover when you reach the spawn point. Get to the refined platinum and the krogan stop respawning. Another viable strategy is to sprint there quickly and then take the remaining krogan out from behind. Go up the stairs; you don’t have to worry about enemies for a few moments. Once at the top, pick up the Medi-gel and power cells and scan the sniper rifle for a research sniper rifle damage upgrade, Scram Pulsar. Go out and down the hall to encounter more mercs. Be careful when entering this area because the mercs come out fast. Send in your squad first to pin them down for a few seconds, and then follow them in. Move your squad up when you can to the rail that protects you from “falling” into the abyss. Once the mercs are down then come around to hack the PDA for some credits before going up the stairs. Once up the stairs before going through the door you have the opportunity to use a sniper rifle to take out mercs from the window -- or have a squadmate with a sniper rifle or an assault rifle do this. If you choose to head into the room, open the door and move to the cover with straight ahead or to the right and take out the mercs moving up when you can to the L-shaped cover on the other side. Take cover behind it and send your squadmates to the pillars to provide cover. Once the mercs here are down move across the bridge picking up the credits on the corpse half way down. BE CAREFUL once you reach the end because you will encounter a lot of mercs covering this area, including three heavy mercs at the far end. Eliminate them quickly if you can. The mercs will press you but will use cover very well. Take them all out and advance your squad as you can to take out the mercs. Watch out when you do because they have a habit in this area of just squatting down behind cover and will not fire forward. Watch where you send them in order up keep up the pressure. Once you're done with them pick up the power cells, and access the wall safe for credits. Before you go up again walk across the catwalk to the end to hack another datapad for more credits. Research Base Defenses Going up the stairs and opening the next door leaves you facing a metal hill that as you would expect has mercs on top of it. Move out with your squad and take out the mercs. Here you can choose to go up the hill or not. It is recommended you get the thermal clips and go back and stay on level plain to take on the next set of mercs. Either way when you get far enough down you will come under fire by rockets and assault rifles. Move up in cover and use long range weapons to take them out. Don’t go past where the upper level comes down or you will come under fire from the left. Take out the mercs before you go beyond that point. Move left and up the stairs to get some height on the enemies. Position your squad with one next to you in the middle and the other at the end of the stairs to keep them from coming up them. They will not attempt to flank you on the back. Once you eliminate all the enemies in front of you the hallway to the right has even more enemies. Move down from the catwalk and to the L-shaped cover to keep from getting hit too much. Move up to the pillars when you can and once they are all down recover clips and move into the base itself. Research Base Just inside the base what will happen depends solely on your import of Mass Effect. If you allowed Rana Thanoptis from Saren's base on Virmire to live, she can tell you what was happening here and how she survived. You have to let her leave and she tells you she is running because she "knows how you work." Access the computer for 4000 credits and the medi-gel before meeting Okeer himself in the next room. Opening the door sends you into a cutscene with Okeer about Shepard’s actions on Virmire and Shepard’s current motives and objectives. He will tell you that he has been growing krogan in search of the perfect krogan, and providing an army for Jedore that consists of his rejects. He says they are going wild because she lacks the ability to command them. The one krogan in the room with him, still in its tank, is the perfect krogan and his legacy. As you ask questions eventually Jedore comes over the PA announcing that Okeer released the krogan, and she begins to destroy the krogan. Okeer says that if Shepard wants his help and his knowledge about the Collectors then he has to kill Jedore. Before leaving make sure to hack the terminal for a Krogan Vitality research upgrade. Jedore Go down the stairs and save your game BEFORE you open the door. Once you open the door, take cover immediately behind the birthing tanks because there are three types of enemies in this room. Jedore herself is armed with a rocket launcher and a YMIR Mech. Some krogan will periodically break free from the tanks and attack you and your squad. The krogan are the greatest threat because all have shotguns and usually will bypass your squadmates and go straight for you. Take down the krogan. There will be four on insanity, spawning one at a time. Alternately, take out Jedore quickly and the krogan will stop spawning. * This fight can *seem* complicated because there are a lot of enemy types moving around, but it can actually be broken down into several fairly simple steps and accomplished with little danger. * For the first part you will want to stay up on the top platform you enter on. There are two good places to take cover - behind the roughly L-shaped location halfway down the platform, and behind the box 45-degrees diagonal at the far end of the platform just before the one respawning piece of ammo. From either of these locations you can safely take cover from both Jedore and the YMIR Mech, and thus you can concentrate exclusively on the krogan. * As each krogan spawns, watch which way it wants to approach your platform, and dash down to the cover at the *other* end. Take pot shots at the krogan when you can, mainly trying to burn their armor off. Once the armor is gone a flame ability like Incinerate or the biotic Warp ability can be used to disable their regeneration ability. * When the krogan reaches your platform you will have a clear line of sight to it. Immediately unload with everything you and your squad have to take it down. Emergency abilities such as Throw and Concussive Shot can knock it off its feet if needed. * After lather-rinse-repeat for four total krogan, head to the end of the platform with the diagonal box and take cover there if you aren't there already. This is the safest spot to take on the mech. It will tend annoyingly to keep the breeding tank between you and it, but you will have plenty of chances to shoot it if you are patient, or you can quickly pop out if you dare. * Once Jedore is the only one left, it's safe to proceed down from the platform. You'll find three more ammo spots below, and Jedore's rockets will miss you as long as you are running. Find a good spot and take her down - she doesn't hide very well and won't last long against sustained fire. The safest way to conduct this fight is to not enter the room at all. The krogan will come one at a time and can leave the room if the door is open. The YMIR will probably not leave the room because it can shoot at you from inside. Jedore will not leave the far side of the room to close distance because she is using a rocket launcher. Therefore, if you can handle one krogan at a time, you can just wait outside the room and let the door shut to have respite at any time. Once everyone is down, a squadmate may comment about some alarms and EDI will come over the radio and say that the lab where you left Okeer is filling up with toxins, fast. High tail it back to the lab; on your way the lab computer will tell you that the emergency vents are kicking in. Unfortunately it is too late; as soon as you enter Okeer’s final words play at his computer console, describing that he didn’t know what the Collectors had planned for the human colonists. He does ask you to protect his legacy, the perfect krogan soldier. After accessing his console, a few interesting squadmate comments follow, depending on who you brought with you. Shepard then calls the Normandy and explains that Okeer is a no go, and radios for a package pickup, “and he’s a big one.” Normandy The first thing you encounter on the Normandy is Jacob and Miranda arguing. You can either play nice or remind them both that this is your ship and your decisions. Either way head to the port cargo hold on the Engineering Deck to wake the krogan. EDI will tell you about the ramifications of opening the tank and you can ask a few other questions. Either way Grunt is too valuable to pass up so open the tank (however, it is possible to not release Grunt). Grunt emerges and his first act is to slam Shepard against the far wall. Choose your dialogue options carefully and eventually persuasion options will show up that will persuade Grunt to fight for you or join your clan depending on your choices. The screen pulls back to show Shepard was holding a pistol the whole time in Grunt's stomach and Grunt once noticing after Shepard's line, looks down and approves. "Offer one hand, but arm the other." Grunt is excellent in combat, and a great squadmate if Shepard is an Adept or Sentinel. If other dialogue choices are made, Shepard will use the pistol to attack Grunt but not kill him. Enemies *Blue Suns Centurion *Blue Suns Commander *Blue Suns Heavy *Blue Suns Legionnaire *Blue Suns Trooper *Jedore *Krogan Berserker *YMIR Mech Mission Summary Cloning facility destroyed. Okeer dead, but his "son" was recovered. Loss of Okeer could be a problem. Will allow Shepard to decide whether to activate the krogan. *Experience: 1,000 (1,250) *Credits: 40,000 **Cerberus Funds: 20,000 **Credits Found: 20,000 *Resources **Platinum: 2,000 *Upgrades **Sniper Rifle Damage (Scram Pulsar) **Krogan Vitality (Microfiber Weave) Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Dossier Missions